The Chinese Center for Disease Control and Prevention (China-CDC) will collaborate with UCLA and Yale University to plan a comprehensive training program for HIV/AIDS prevention and treatment for China (China-ICOHRT A). The objectives of the one-year planning proposal are: 1) to identify priorities for China in training of health professionals and personnel on AIDS and TB by consulting officials from the Ministry of Health, public health officers, researchers, and clinicians from provincial and local health agencies and institutes in China; 2) to assess resources available for research training by visiting the collaborating American institutions with the results of the earlier needs assessment to appropriately explore the resources at each institution; 3)to develop a comprehensive training program based on priority and resources assessments. An assessment of China's needs and its own research resources will be carried out for producing a report and prioritizing the current needs of AIDS/HIV control and prevention in China at the begin of the planning. China team will then investigate and understand the training programs of their collaborators in order to best select which aspects of US originated training programs should be incorporated into ICHORTA training program. Key faculty from UCLA and Yale will visit the China in order to better understand the working conditions and quality of current personnel assigned to HIV/AIDS prevention. A symposium will be hold with US-China collaborative team members and local health professionals for discussing development of an effective program to control the epidemic. Then, three academic teams will be responsible for writing their program components. Frequent communication between team leaders will occur by telephone conferencing and e-mail. Upon completion of a training program approved by all teams, the China team, with the assistance of US collaborators, will merge and reconcile the components of the ICOHRTA proposal prepared by UCLA, Yale, and the China CDC. This penultimate draft will be distributed to the collaborating institutions for their final input. The Chinese team will be responsible for the finalization of the ICOHORTA proposal. The US team will assist by editing of the final document.